Open Your Eyes to Love Everythings about to change
by dancinangel
Summary: Lilly Callaghan has a crush on a boy but One of Lilly's freinds has a crush on her who will she choose
1. Plot

Characters

**Lilly Callaghan -**

**Josh Kinsley-**

**Cameron Kinsley-**

**T. j Jackson -**

**Mara Halden -**

**Bill Hull -**

**Adie Brentwood**

Plot-Lilly Callaghan has a crush on two boys both of them are brothers. Josh Kinsley is in the band and plays the drums where his brother Cameron plays football. Lilly can't decide on who she likes more so she ask for her best friends T. J. Jackson and Mara Halden and Adie Brentwood. T.j tells her she couldn't care less as long as she dose not see them making out. Mara helps her looking at the difference between the both of them. Her friend bill hull has a major crush on her but Lilly dose not know about it everyone else dose...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One Lilly's Pov

It was like another day I would get up and go to school. Meet up with my best friends T. J. Jackson and Mara Halden. "Hey"I said as I walked up to my locker which they were waiting at.

"Hey"T.J said as I started to get my books out of my locker like any of day

"So. Are we doing anything this weekend" Mara asked me

"Um. Well, we could "I said as I shut my locker then started to walk away with Adie, T. J and Mara following me.

"What do you want to do?" I turned around to ask them. Since there seem like no way we were going to get threw the popular people who were just standing there like idiots.

"Okay you know what come Hey"T.J said as she made her way threw the crowd of popular. Once on the other side of the group she answered my question.

"We could go bowling" She said before she ran into a couple people and knocked them down.

"Watch where you're going!" T.J yelled as she kept on walking but I stopped to help them up.

"Sorry about her" I told the two boys that got knocked down as I helped them pick up there books.

"Why did she do that" The one boy asked

"Because she is just like that I can't explain it." I told them handing them the last book

"Thanks Lilly right?"Cameron asked

"Welcome and yeah I was in your English class last year" I told him

"That's right"Camron said

"Didn't you play the alto saxophone in band?" Josh asked just as T. j came back

"Yeah I did and T. J say you're sorry" I told T. J

"Hey and why?"T.J asked confused

"You only knocked Cameron and Josh Kinsley down" I told her

"And it's polite to do" I told her again giving her a look saying don't say anything if you don't want me to kill you here and now  
"Sorry"T.J said to them  
"It's okay and where are you headed to?" Josh asked me  
"Bio room 232"I told him "Well lets go I have Bio 232 also and Cameron has Basic Algebra room 202"Josh replied as we started to walk in the direction of are classes.

"So. Lilly are we doing anything this weekend?"T.j asked

"I told you if you guys want to I mean I'm up for anything we could go bowling or we could go to the mall."I told T. J

"I say bowling"T.J said

"I say the mall" Mara said

"No bowling"T.J agued

"No the mall" Mara argued back

"I don't care" Adie said

Josh and Cameron just looked at them while I was ready to bang their heads into the nearest locker.

"Guys quite fighting we can do both" I said to them

"Fine"T.J and Mara said at the same time

Just as Bill Hull walked by "Hey Lilly" Bill said as we got in between me and Josh

"Hey and I was talking to Josh" I said to Bill meanly.

"So" Bill said

"So it was rude of you to cut in between me and Josh" I raised my voice to him.

"So who cares" Bill said

"Lilly I'll see you in class" Josh said then walked into room 232

"Yeah I'll see you in lunch"Camron said then walked away

"Cameron...Josh wait" I said angry that Bill had to go and ruin me talking to Cameron and Josh Kinsley.

Josh and Cameron kept on walking away

"So like I was saying" Bill said

"Save it" I snapped at him then walked away with Adie, T. j and Mara behind me

"He likes you" Mara said plainly

"I don't like him" I told her

"Well better get to class"T.J said

"Yeah see you guy's later t j wait for me after class so we can walk to English together" I told her

"Okay seeya"T.J said then walked to her class

"See you in lunch" Mara said

"Yeah see you in Lunch and mythology" Adie said.

"Okay later" I told them then they left

I walked into Bio and took my seat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Josh's Pov

"Okay class you have a project due in 5 weeks you are going to be paired up with a partner."Mr. Green said

"OK Lilly Callaghan and Josh Kinsley you are going to work on the project together.

I saw Lilly look back at me.

Mr. Green continued to pair people up.

"OK now class you will be working on your projects tomorrow so meet up with your partner and talk about what you want to do"Mr.Green said just as the bell rang. Lilly got up and walked out the door before I could even talk to her.

5 period

I was walking down to band when I passed my brother

"Hey Cameron can you ask Lilly to come over to the house so me and her can work on are Bio project?" I asked my brother

"Yeah sure"Camron said

"Thanks see you later" I said as a continued to walk down to band.

At Lunch

Carmon's Pov

I walked into the lunch room and found Lilly sitting down eating and talking with her friends.

"Hey Lilly" I told her

"Hey Cameron what's up?" Lilly asked as Bill hull sat down.

"Hey Lilly" Bill said

He is getting really annoying

Lilly did not answer him only put her index finger up to tell him just a minute.

"Um. Josh wanted me to ask you if you can come over to our house right after school so you two can work on your project for Bio "I asked her

"No, she can't she's busy" Bill interjected.

"No. I can come over...but right after school "Lilly asked

"Well our dad is picking us up so he can bring to our house and he won't mind taking you home" I told her

"Okay then I can come over" Lilly smiled.

"Great see you at you locker after school then" I said

"Okay Bye" Lilly said

"Bye" I told her then left.

Bill's Pov

"I can't believe Lilly is going over that dumb stupid Jock's house" I thought to myself

"He is just a dumb stupid jock" I thought again but thought it out loud.

"What did you say Bill? Who a stupid Jock?" Lilly asked me

"Nothing Noone" I said quickly

"Okay if you say so" Lilly said then got up and threw her lunch away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lilly's Pov

end of the day

"Hey"Camron said as him and Josh walked up to me at my locker.

"Hey I'm almost done just let me grabbed my history book, Spanish binder, math book and binder and my Bio binder" I told them as I grabbed everything.

"Can someone shut my locker?" I asked one of them.

Cameron was going to shut my locker for me but Bill appeared out of nowhere and shut my locker before Cameron could

"What do you want" I asked Bill

"To hang out" Bill replied

"Can't sorry busy" I said as I put my books into my backpack.

"Doing what?" Bill asked

"Nothing that is your concern" I told him meanly as grabbed my backpack

"But it is you see your hanging out with these guys" Bill said

"What's that supposed to mean?"Camron asked meanly

"Lilly is not allowed to hang out with you" Bill said

"What? Yes I am who are you to tell me who i am and am not allowed to hang out with "I snapped a Bill

"Well didn't you say that" Bill started to say but I cut him off

"Probably not so if you don't mind we are going to leave now" I told Bill as I turned around and walked down the stairs with Cameron and Josh running to catch up.

"Lilly slow down" Josh yelled as I reached the last step.

"Sorry" I said to both of them

"Cameron I thought I let you know Lilly said that you're a dumb stupid Jock" Bill yelled as he looked down at us.

"What? Why? Lilly why did you say that?"Camron asked.

"What? I did not say that "I said to Cameron with a confused look on my face.

"She is lying" Bill said walking down the steps.

"No I'm not" I yelled at him

"Lilly I thought I knew you" Bill said like he was ashamed.

"What do you mean" I asked confused on what he meant

"I thought you were nicer then this" Bill said

"I am nice" I yelled at Bill

"No your not if you were you wouldn't be saying that stuff about Camron"Bill said

"Lilly you think I'm a dumb stupid Josh?"Camron asked me

"No" I said wanting to cry.

"I think you did "Cameron said

"Cameron lay off of her" Josh stepped in

"Oh she said that you Josh were nothing but an idiot" Bill said.

"Lilly you think that I'm an idiot? Well you just can find a new partner for our Biology project" Josh yelled at me

After he said that I knew I had to get away I did not know where but I had to get away.

"No, I don't think your an idiot Josh and No I never said that you were a dumb stupid jock Camron"Bill said as my vision started to get blurry and I felt tears run down my face.

I turned around and ran out side into the cold rain without a jacket on. I did not have my book bag or cell phone. But it didn't matter I just kept on running. I ran to the stadium.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Josh's Pov

"No, I don't think your an idiot Josh and No I never said that you were a dumb stupid jock Camron"Lilly said as she started to cry. Then she turned around and ran out the front doors.

She left her backpack with her cell inside it. Her, jacket. It is raining out and it was cold.

"Maybe she is telling the truth?"I thought to myself as Cameron Bill and I just watched her run out the doors and over the stadium.

"I'll be back" I said as I dropped my book bag and put on my jacket and grabbed Lilly's jacket.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked me

"To talk to Lilly" I told him

"After she said those things to you?"Camron asked me as I walked out the front doors.

Once I got outside I started to sprint over to the stadium.

"Where did she go?"I asked out loud as I looked for Lilly

I found Lilly sitting on the home side of the stadium.

I jogged over to her

"Hey"I said walking up to her.

"What do you want?"Lilly asked rudely

"Well, I came over here to give you your jacket and to tell you that I'm sorry that I yelled at you" I told her as I handed her jacket to her.

"Thanks and no your not" Lilly cried.

"Lilly I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. When I saw you crying then you ran out I knew you didn't say any of those things about me or Cameron "I told her as I hugged her. Just then my cell phone rang.

Carmon's Pov

Josh ran outside into the pouring rain

"He has lost his mind" I thought to myself.

"He is going to get sick all because he had to go and talk to Lilly who said those mean things about him" I though to myself again.

"Sorry about what Lilly said about you?" Bill said

"Thanks I guess" I said as I got out my cell phone.

"Well my ride is here so I'll see you later" Bill said as he walked outside

I dialed Josh's cell number.

Ring ring

"Hello?" Josh asked.

"Where are you?" I asked him

"With Lilly" Josh said.

"So I take you found her and your not mad at her" I asked my brother

"Yeah I tell you everything when Lilly and I come back inside" Josh said then hung up.

"Lilly must not have said those things at all because when Bill said that lily looked lost.

I see Josh and Lilly walk threw the front doors they were dripping wet

"Cameron I so sorry" Lilly said

"She is thinking about why would she be crying and run outside?" Josh asked me

"I know you are" I told Lilly

"I would hug you but I'm soaking wet." Lilly said

"Who cares come here" I told her

She walked over to me I pulled her into a huge hug and was not letting go any time soon.

"Come on dad's here lets go" Josh said as Dad pulled up.

All three of us walked out to the car. And got in

"What happen to you three" Dad asked

"Long story" I said looking at Josh and Lilly.

"Come here" I told Lilly who was in the middle of me and Josh in the backseat.

"You're shaking" I told her as I put my arm around her back to keep her warm.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lilly's Pov

Cameron had his arm around me trying to keep me warm. Just as my cell phone rang

"Hello?" I asked once I dug it out of my book bag.

"Hey Lily "T.J said

"Hey T.J what do you want?" I asked her

"Playing video games?"T.J said

"ahh..Like always" I said

"You?"T.J asked

"Shaking and freezing said

"Why?"T.J asked

"Because I soaking wet" I said

"Why is there a swimming pool in the school?"T.J asked

"No" I said giving Cameron and Josh a look like T.J is on something

"AHHHH!"Yelled t. j

"T.j that's my ear" I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it.

"What?" Josh asked

"She is screaming like a mad woman" I told them. Getting sorry looks from Cameron and Josh.

We pulled into the driveway.

"T.J got to go."I said

"OK bye"T.J said

"Later" I said then shut my phone.

"Come on I'll show you the house" Josh said taking my book bag for me

"Thanks" I told him as we walked threw the front door.

"This is the living room we a walking right threw."Camron said as he made Josh and I walk a little faster.

"And this is my room."Camron said

"Nice room" I told him as I walked in it with Josh standing in the door way.

"Thanks"Camron said

"Lilly come on I'll show you my room now" Josh said grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway. To his room

"Your room is very nice too" I smiled

"Thank you" Josh smiled back just as Cameron appeared in the doorway in dry clothes.

"Okay why the heck did you pushes Lilly and I threw the living room?" Josh asked Cameron.

"Because dad is going to start to ask us questions"Camron replied sitting down on Josh's bed.

"Ok he is still going to ask us questions anyways"Josh said not understanding why.

"What do you say that you guys do your Biology project later and we go bowling you?"Camron asked changing the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea but we do need to work on our project" I told them

"You can sleep over and you and Josh can work on it Hey"Camron said

"Fine I guess we could I mean it's Friday night" I told them

"Great"Camron said before he left the room to ask.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Josh asked

"Yeah I had to do a project in Mythology so I have a change of clothes" I told Josh

"Ok then you can go get changed in the bath room" Josh told me showing me the bathroom. I got changed and walked back into the Josh's room where both him and Cameron were talking

"We can go"Camron said

"Ok"I told them

We got back into their dad's car and drove got a ride to the bowling alley.

I called Adie, Mara and T.J up and they came up.

"So are we going three on three or what?"T.J asked

"Um. we are just doing this for fun" I told T.J.

"Fine"T.J said


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

T.J's Pov

"Lilly you're up first" I told Lilly

"Ok"Lilly said as she grabbed her bowling ball and walked up to the lane.

"Gutter Ball" I screamed as it went into the Gutter.

"Thanks T.J for letting me know that" Lilly said sarcastically

"Welcome" I told her as she walked back after she knocked down eight pins

We all kept on bowling. When no other then Bill Hull walks up to us.

"Hey"I said.

"What do you want?" I asked him rudely.

"Oh well I'm going to talk to Lilly and bowl with you guys.

"No your not" Mara said as she went up.

Somehow Bill ended up bowling with us.

Mara's Pov

"Why dose he have to hang around with us?" I asked Lilly

"Because he likes me" Lilly said

"Lilly make him go away"Camron begged Lilly once he came back from bowling.

"Can't" Lilly tell him?

"Hey guys look outside" Adie said pointing outside

"Oh my god It looks like we are going to have a really bad Sorry"T.J said

"Yeah and we are going to have Tornados" Bill said

I looked at Lilly and Saw the color drain from her face.

"What?" Lilly asked

"Yeah we are" Bill said again.

Right after Bill said that the bowling alley told us to go in the basement.

We started to walk down to the basement but some how Lilly,Josh,Camron and Adie got separated from us.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carmon's Pov

Once we were down in the basement we heard the tornado sirens go off. "Lilly get down" I screamed as I grabbed Lilly by her arm and pulled her down. "Oh my god we're going to die." Lilly cried "No we're not doing sat that" Josh said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared" Lilly said again "Your safe Josh and I won't let anything happen to you" I told her as I rubbed her back to calm her down. Out of Nowhere I felt a big gust of wind and the building started to fall. "Get your head down" I yelled just as the floor above us started to fall, on top of us.

Lilly's Pov

(3 hours later)

I opened my eyes to see everything dark and dusty around me. I sat up my arms are not broken. I looked to my left and saw Cameron passed out. I knew my legs were not broken so I quickly jumped to my hands and knees to see if Cameron had a pulse he did but he was just passed out his head was bleeding. "Oh my god."I thought to my self. I then turned to my right and saw Josh passed out also nothing else seem to be wrong with him besides a few cuts on his face. So i got up and decide to find everyone else. I climbed over the rubble and saw T.J pined under some of the rubble. "T.J"I yelled as I quickly tried to get down to her. I could not reach her but she also was passed out. I kept on looking for everyone else. "Lilly" Bill said as he walked over to me. "Have you seen Adie or Mara?" I asked him. "Yeah and they both are passed out and Mara has a few cuts on her and Adie has a broken arm."Okay"I said ... "Lilly come here "Bill said."No we need to find help for everyone" I said as I started to climb over the rubble so I could get help.

5 hours later

T.j, Mara and Adie were all awake and being checked out by the paramedics Cameron and Josh were still passed out.

At the hospital  
once we got to the hospital Josh and Cameron were put in the same room. So I decide to go and sit with them until they woke up.

"Hey"Camron said as T.j Adie and she walked into the room.

"Hey"I told them. "Have they woke up yet?" Adie asked. "No not yet" I told her as I looked at both of them just lying there. "Don't worry about it they will come out of it" Mara said as if she could read my mind. "I know" I said just as Cameron whispered "Lilly is that you?" "Cameron your up" I said to him running over to him and giving him a big hug. "Yeah and what happened and what's wrong with Josh?"Camron asked as we hugged. "The tornado knocked you out and Josh is still passed out" I told just as Josh also started to wake up. "Josh your up." I smiled as I walked over to him. "Are you okay? "Josh asked as he grabbed my hand. _"Is Josh holding my hand and asked if I'm okay." I thought to myself before I answered him. "_Yeah I'm fine" I told him. We conutuied to talk for a while.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Josh's Pov

Lilly standing by my bed talking to Cameron, T.J, Adie, Mara and I. When she looked really pale. "Lilly what's wrong?" I asked her "Nothing" Lilly smiled. "Something is wrong you look pale really pale." I told her. "Nothing" Lilly said before she collapsed to the floor. "Lilly" I yelled as Adie and Mara got to her first since they were the closest while T.J ran out into the hall to get help. "Lilly wake up" I said scared of what just happened One minute I was just talking to her and now she is passed out. A bunch of doctors and nurse ran into the room. They said that she had a pulse but she had gone into a coma. "What? No Lilly is not in a coma" I said. "Josh you okay?" Adie asked me. "Yeah"I smiled to show them I was fine but I really wasn't the girl I have had the biggest crush since I met her last year was in a coma. " Lilly will come out of her coma don't worry about it" Mara reassured me. "I hope so" I said as I just stood their holding Lilly's hand after the doctors put her in a bed. "Will be right back okay" Cameron asked. "Yeah sure" I told him as T.J,Adie Mara and Him walked out of the room. After Lilly's friends and my brother walked out of the room. I turned toward Lilly. "Lilly it's Josh I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can I really need you to come out of your coma I need you. I…Love you" I whispered to Lilly as I just stood there holding her hand with tears streaming down my face


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lilly'sPov

"Lilly it's Josh I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can I really need you to come out of your coma I need you. I…Love you" I heard Josh say. I slowly opened my eyes. "Lilly! you up!" Josh exclaimed as he gave me the biggest hug ever. "Josh..what you said while I was in the coma do you mean it?"I asked "Yes I do why?" Josh asked still unaware that I had a huge crush on him. "Just wondering that all" I smiled as John and Cameron walked into the room. "Lilly your up" John said "Yeah she just woke up about 5 mintues ago" Josh said. "You feeling better?" Cameron asked. "Yep"I said as Cameron hugged me. Once Cameron stooped hugging me I asked them to leave so I could talk to John alone for alittle bit. Josh and Cameron left the room. "John while I was in the coma Josh told me that he loved me" I told John who was just as shocked as I was when I first heard it. "I asked him if he ment it and he did then he asked why" I said. "Did you tell him that you loved him?"John asked happily. "Um no im havent nor am I going to tell Josh anytime soon" I told John completely unaware that Josh and Cameron just got back from getting something to drink and heard the last thing I said.


	11. Chapter 10

Josh's Pov

"Did you tell him that you loved him?"John asked happily. "Um no I havent nor am I going to tell Josh anytime soon" I heard Lilly said just as Cameron and I arrived back at the closed room . "Did you just hear what Lilly just said?" I asked shocked. "Um yeah I heard her so why dont you just go in there and thell her how you feel.?" Cameron asked confused. "Oh yeah thats gonna go over great she doesnt even know we're out here." I told him sarcastically; just as I saw Bill come walking up the hallway. "What the hell does he want?"Cameron asked. "How should I know" I answered just before Bill stopped infront of us. "Is Lilly in there?" Bill asked "Yes why?" Cameron asked him wearily "Becasue I want no I need to talk to her" Bill said before he walked in with out even knocking.

Lilly's Pov

I was in the middle of talking to John about Josh when the door opens up and in walks no other then Bill. "What do you want?" Jonh asked meanily "To talk to Lilly so if you would just leave that would be great" Bill said just as meanily. "Um no he doesnt have to leave if you cant tell me what you have to tell me with Jonh standing right here you know where the door is" i said really ticked off "No I really need to talk to you alone" Bill said. "Ok fine John can you please step outside for 3 mintues" I asked "Sure" John said before he walked out of the room. "Ok what do you want to to tell me?" I asked "Um well I really really love you will you go back out wth me?" Bill asked "Bill he have been threw this before we are not gonna work out Im sorry but Im not gonna go back out with you and besides I like someone almost love them." I sighed "Who?" Bill asked "Thats none of your concern" I said "Yes it is now god damn it who the hell do you like" Bill asked as he rasied his voice and struck my face with his fist. "I told you you dont need to worry about it" I said trying my hardest not to cry before he struck me again. "Ill give you one more chance before you wish you did tell me" Bill threathen. "No im not gonna tell you" I said softly; before Bill started to beat the crap of me. "Please stop please a beg you" I begged and cried at the same time. "JOHN!!!!!" I screamed praying that he was just outside as I kept on beging punched in the face and body. The door opened up quickly; only to reveal John, Josh and Cameron standing there. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" screamed Josh. "Did Josh just swear? He never swears" I thought to myself as Cameron and John both pulled Bill off of me while Josh ran over to me. "Lilly you okay?" Josh asked. I shook my head no. "Come here " JOsh said as he sat on the bed and pulled me into him "Shh its gonna be okay" Josh said sofly rubbing my back while Camron and John took "care" of Bill.


End file.
